


Why Me?!

by Got_It_Memorized (ColorsofaYinYang)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, Featuring Neku Sakuraba, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/Got_It_Memorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas finds out Axel sleeps with a Roxas plushie. He doesn't exactly respond the way you think he does. Happy AkuRoku Day of 2014! I apologize for the overall sucky-ness of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?!

Roxas, unlike Axel, knew exactly what kinds of things he shouldn't do if he wanted to stay in one piece in the Castle That Never Was. These kinds of things included setting fire to Marluxia's garden, angering Saix by insulting Xemnas, interrupting Vexen in the middle of one of his scientific experiments, and, Kingdom Hearts forbid even trying to steal Larxene's chocolate while she was PMSing.

  
So why, oh why was he sneaking in to Axel's room in the middle of the freaking night, just because Xion had bet him to steal the plushie Axel always slept with? ('Trust me', she had said with an evil grin. 'You'll find it very... interesting.')

  
The white door bearing the number VIII looked menacing in the dim light of the hallway. Roxas gulped and slowly, carefully so as to not make noise, opened the door. He crept inside slowly and closed the door behind him so the light wouldn't wake Axel up.

  
Tiptoeing forward, Roxas froze as the floorboards creaked under him. He inwardly panicked as Axel moved around in his bed. When the red-haired pyromaniac settled down, Roxas breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Creeping around the side of the bed, he held his breath as he reached toward the lump tucked in the crook of Axel's elbow. Axel had a tight grip on his precious stuffed toy, and Roxas tried desperately not to wake him up while trying to rip it free.

He was very close to getting the plushie out of Axel's death grip when *BAM!*

"OW!" He shouted, clutching at his head as Axel did the exact same, sitting up in his bed. The lights flashed on, blinding them both.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?!" Axel all but shrieked. Roxas took a step back.

"It's Roxas! Xion gave me a bet..." He paused, staring at the stuffed animal that had gotten knocked to the ground in all the turmoil. "Axel... what's that?"

Axel followed his gaze to the stuffed doll and quickly dove to hide it. "You didn't see anything!"

"Axel... That's me."

The redhead cursed under his breath. "Uh... Um yeah, because we're like best friends, right?! Totally best friends all the way like no doubt-"

"Axel." 

'Why me?!" Axel cursed his luck. "Well... uh... um..."

"I like you too Axel, you can just say it," Roxas murmured softly. Axel blinked once. Twice.

"You what? You really... like me like that?"

Roxas looked up, a smirk crossing his face. "Yeah... After all, why have THAT fake when you can have the real thing?"

 

~The Next Day, on the top of the Clock Tower~

 

"So where did you get that doll anyway?"

"Xion made it for me... she thought we would be a cute couple." Roxas growled. "I'm going to kill her for not telling me about this."

"Aww Roxy... you're too cute," Axel leaned over and kissed the side of his nose.

"What the-" The moment was interrupted by a mysterious orange haired boy with indigo headphones around his neck. "WHY ME?! Screw you Joshua."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Roxas was going to freak out, hence the title 'Why Me?!' But then I thought, since they're best friends, Axel would be the one to freak and try to explain himself, while Roxas would be the very much forward one. Featuring Neku from TWEWY!
> 
> I apologize for the choppiness and the almost too sweet everything. I was on a deadline and with everything getting messed up because of my sister deleting the draft... Well, I'm just happy it turned out okay instead of super sucky.
> 
> I don't own, if you don't already know.
> 
> This oneshot is for AkuRoku Day of 2014.
> 
> Okay, this is kind of depressing, but a good way to help end homophobia, so here goes. I watched Hozier's Take Me To Church video and I kind of died inside. How could people be so close-minded and violent? Like I can't take it. :(  
> So I'm reposting this at the end of all of my fanfictions. Yay for me. If you want to see all of it check out my website at http://floofloo.webs.com/  
> Also, please don't flame. Nobody likes people blowing up in their faces for their opinions.
> 
> I am the girl kicked out of her home because I confided in my mother that I am a lesbian.  
> I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights.  
> I am the foster child who wakes up with nightmares of being taken away from the two fathers who are the only loving family I have ever had. I wish they could adopt me.  
> I am one of the lucky ones, I guess. I survived the attack that left me in a coma for three weeks, and in another year I will probably be able to walk again.  
> I am not one of the lucky ones. I killed myself just weeks before graduating high school. It was simply too much to bear.  
> I am the father who has never hugged his son because I grew up afraid to show affection to other men.  
> I am the home-economics teacher who always wanted to teach gym until someone told me that only lesbians do that.  
> I am the man who died when the paramedics stopped treating me as soon as they realized I was transgender.  
> I am the person who feels guilty because I think I could be a much better person if I did not have to always deal with society hating me.  
> I am the person who has to hide what this world needs most, love.  
> Re-post this if you believe homophobia is wrong. Please do your part to end it.


End file.
